


Ein bedauerlicher Tag

by DaintyCrow



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, Gen, Humor, Not Serious, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canaan und Alphard erhalten einen mysteriösen Anruf von einer geheimnisvollen Person, sich in einem Café zu sammeln. Was könnte das bedeuten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein bedauerlicher Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Regretful Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112852) by ZombieHime-sama. 



> Kommentare werden an die Originalautorin weitergeleitet :)  
> Die Originalgeschichte, wurde inzwischen leider gelöscht.

Der kalte Wind blies heftig, als Canaan sich ihren Weg durch die belebten Bürgersteige bahnte – die Fremden zur Seite stoßend, beim Versuch ihr Ziel so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie auf einem Dach gesessen und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen, als sie einen Anruf bekam. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer die Person war und war nicht sehr daran interessiert es herauszufinden, vor allem, weil die Person, mit der sie am Telefon gesprochen hatte, nicht besonders nett klang.  
„Warum gehe ich da auch noch hin?“, flüsterte das weißhaarige Mädchen in ihren Schal, fühlte sich ein bisschen aufgewühlt.  
Das Café, in dem sie angeblich die Person treffen sollte, kam in Sicht. Als sie näher kam zog sie ein Papier aus ihrer Hosentasche, las es und steckte es zurück.  
„Tisch 6“, sagte sie, als sie sich langsam dem kleinen Café näherte, schaute sich um, sah Tisch 6 und jemanden, den sie von irgendwoher kannte, von dem sie aber nicht sagen konnte woher, weil die Person mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß.  
„W-was? Warum ist sie hier?“ Canaan sah ungläubig auf die Person und langsam ging sie auf die eine Person zu, von der sie dachte, dass sie sie nie wieder sehen würde.  
„A-Alphard?“, sagte Canaan mit viel Mühe.  
„Ah Canaan, lange nicht gesehen was?“, erwiederte Alphard immer noch in einer Zeitschrift lesend.  
„Was ist los?“, sagte Canaan mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich habe zufällig einen Anruf von jemandem bekommen, der sagte wir sollten uns hier für etwas wirklich Wichtiges treffen“, meinte Alphard, während sie eine Seite der Zeitung umblätterte.  
„Ich auch, aber wo ist diese Per-“  
„Ah, ich bin froh, dass sie kommen konnten“, kam eine Stimme aus dem Schatten.  
Canaan fiel von dem Schreck, den sie bekam, fast hin, tat es aber glücklicherweise nicht ganz.  
„Canaan, bitte nimm Platz“, bat die unbekannte Gestalt, die aus dem dunklen aufgetaucht war.  
Alphard schaute auf, um die Person zu sehen, die genau vor ihr stand, aber dann fuhr sie, wenige Sekunden später, einfach fort ihre Zeitungslektüre zu lesen.  
„Möchten sie es erklären?“, sagte Alphard noch immer mit dem Magazin beschäftigt.  
„Ich glaube, das sollte ich“, antwortete die Person, während sie ihren langen Mantel und einen Hut, ganz so wie der, der einem Detektiv gehörte, auszog.  
Canaan sah sehr fasziniert aus, als sie bemerkte, das es sich um ein Mädchen handelte. Sie war hübsch, hatte schwärzliche Haare und blaue Augen.  
„Okay, ich werde mich dann zuerst vorstellen … ich bin Kayla Nel und ich bin aus Südafrika“, sagte sie, während sie ein sehr merkwürdiges Lächeln aufsetzte.  
„Warum bist du hier?“, kam Canaans Stimme mit leichter Verwirrung.  
„Ich habe ein Geschäft mit euch Zweien.“  
„Und was könnte das sein?“, wollte Alphard wissen, als sie das Magazin auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
„Ihr zwei seid sehr beliebt in Fanfiktions“, sagte Kayla, als sie einen Text aus ihrem Mantel nahm. „Hier lesen sie das durch“, sagte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Alphard nahm das Schriftstück und startete damit es durchzugehen und eine sehr verwirrte Canaan schloss sich ihr an.  
„I-Ich und Alphard als ein Paar?“ Canaans Kiefer klappte auf.  
„Interessant“, sagte die schwarzhaarige Frau, während sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen tippte.  
Canaan schaute auf Alphard und fühlte, wie ihre Stirn zu zucken begann, nicht lange danach bemerkte sie, dass das Mädchen, dass ihnen den Text gegeben hatte verschwunden war.  
„Wo ist sie?“, fragte Canaan Alphard, als sie sich in dem Café umsah, aber das Mädchen blieb verschwunden.  
„Hey, wusstest du, dass du dich, in dieser Geschichte, hilflos in mich verliebst?“, sagte die schwarzhaarige Frau zu Canaan.  
„Was?“ Canaan spuckte aus.  
„Ich denke, es kann nicht geholfen werden.“ Ein breites Grinsen begann sich auf Alphards Gesicht zu bilden.  
„Ich gehe.“ Canaan drehte sich um und begann sich zu Fuß zu entfernen.  
„Warte … Bitte warte!“, schrie Alphard schon fast nach Canaan.  
„Was?“  
„Bevor du jetzt gehst lies dies Liebesszene mit mir und dir“, lachte sie bei sich.  
„Leck mich doch, Alphard.“  
Damit verließ sie das Café und schaute nicht einmal zurück. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie etwas so bedauert, wie sie es in diesem Augenblick tat.  
Alphard saß im Café und las weiter, gelegentlich brach sie in Gelächter aus und die anderen Kunden warfen ihr böse Blicke zu und waren verwirrt, als sie plötzlich begann zu weinen.


End file.
